When Words Fail
by TheAmethystPoet
Summary: James "Bucky" Barnes x OC Soulmate AU In an alternate universe where the first words your soulmate says to you is written on your skin, James Barnes is horrified at the prospect. Knowing that some poor girl out there was to be stuck with him for a soulmate scared him to pieces, up until she enters his life. Post-Captain America:Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers:Age of Ultron
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Soulmates were nothing to joke about. Everyone had one, someone planned to be their partner for life, someone they would forever cherish.

It was a liability for their Asset, and HYDRA did everything in their power to prevent it from happening. Still, they couldn't erase or hide away the words inked into his skin, the words which had appeared mysteriously one day.

The first one was odd.

 _I'm sorry, what?_

Still, he had no problem with it. It suggested that he was simply going to confuse his soulmate. It wasn't bad. The problem was that it changed.

It often did. Sometimes, he would see the first words on his skin, and sometimes, when he wasn't that much of a puppet of HYDRA, he would see another.

 _If you're going to kill me, kill me. Don't stand there and dawdle._

The Soldier had always been horrified at the words on his wrist. They could mean only one thing: he would be sent to kill her. He didn't know whether the bond would be strong enough to overcome his programming, or if there would even be one.

' _What if I kill her?'_ he often thought. If he did, he could never live with himself. If he did, the pain and the regret which would follow… how could he do that to himself? To her?

He dreaded every mission, thinking that maybe one day, he'd come back to his senses to see the words crossed out. He hoped that he would never encounter her, that he could be lucky enough to break it before it forms.

He wasn't.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 **Hey! Thanks for reading the prologue. This is my first time writing a Soulmate AU, so I'm sorry for any mistakes I may have made. I'll do my best to make them better.**

 **If you haven't noticed, this work is different from my other one in the sense that it is shorter in regards to words per chapter and has more fluff (in the future, of course). Read my other one, Cold Hearted, if you want, but my writing style there is much more different from my writing style here.**

 **If you have any requests you want me to write, feel free to PM me! I'm always open to writing things, if I know what I'm writing, that is.**

 **Have an awesome day!**


	2. Elizabeth Reyez

**Chapter One**

 **Elizabeth Reyez**

 _"How is she coping?"_

 _"She seems to be an extremely fast healer, so much that even her aging has been affected."_

 _"There are no clues as to how?"_

 _"No, sir."_

 _"Isn't there anyone else like her?"_

 _"She's our only survivor, sir. Everyone else died."_

 _The man grinned at her. She hated that grin, so much. She knew that he had prepared something horrible for her. She wanted to escape, but her body was aching for rest._

 _"Prep her."_

Elizabeth sat up so quickly, she thought she injured herself. Looking around, she was relieved to find that she was still in her house.

She was safe there.

She stood up and got ready for the day ahead of her. It was always busy; the standards she set were always too high. Starting at school, she carried the habit into her life.

Journalism, medicine, law and education, all at once.

She remembered fondly what her best friend had said when she told her the news.

 _"You work yourself too hard, Lizzie. Take a break every once in a while, please."_

Elizabeth grinned at the memory. Carol was always there by her side, unless circumstances prevented her, of course. Like now.

Carol had taken a job as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Elizabeth had been offered a position but she declined, saying that her life was alright for her. She wasn't lying. Her routine, which she had set, seemed perfect for her.

She lived in the house her parents had bought for her, so many years ago. It seemed more like a permanent hotel room than a home, really, but it was better than paying rent to someone.

It was one in the afternoon, which meant she had definitely overslept. Luckily, it was Friday, and she was on leave. She didn't have to go to work for the next week or two. It depended on whether the clinic was busy or not.

She worked in the clinic every Monday, Wednesday and Thursday, from one in the afternoon until three. She was a pediatrician, and that paid half of her bills. As for the other half, she wrote articles for the local newspaper. She didn't have an office there; she was simply called if she could cover some events. The manager was an old friend of hers.

As for savings, she allotted everything she earned from taking cases as a lawyer, or, at least, everything her clients paid. If she liked the client, she would give a discount for her services. Carol often said it was a waste, but she never minded.

When she was free in the late afternoon, she offered to tutor kids on English, Math or Science. It was odd for her, at first, but she soon got used to it. Teaching still wasn't her forte, but at least she could help some children learn more, right?

Other than tutoring, she earned her pocket money by working in the local library on early weekday mornings, from six until ten. Then, she would go to Starbucks and take odd shifts here and there.

The schedule was pretty busy, but it worked for her. She had gotten use to it, though Carol was still pushing for her to drop some of the work. She said 'maybe' at the time, but she wasn't sure if she really would.

Arriving at the store, Elizabeth brought out the list she had made. It was a something her mother had tried to instill into her when she was younger, though she still forgot sometimes.

 _Flour_

 _Sugar_

 _Eggs_

 _Milk_

 _Cereal_

 _Bread_

 _Junk food_

 _Noodles_

 _Meat_

 _Canned food_

"Hey, Lizzie," greeted May, the girl who worked in the information desk. "You're late. What kept you?"

"Overslept," she replied sheephishly.

"Why? Was it because of a guy?" she asked, leaning forward and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"No! Get your head out of the gutter."

May only laughed as she walked away.

After successfully purchasing what she needed, she got into her car and headed back to the house. She parked her car and went inside, placing the groceries on the floor.

Humming _Perfect Two_ , she began to put everything where it needed to be. The milk, eggs and meat went into the fridge. The canned food and noodles went into the cupboard, along with the flour, cereal and sugar, after being placed into their proper containers. She placed the junk food and bread into the cabinet.

She saw her phone buzz as Carol's picture flashed on the screen. She picked it up and answered the call.

"Hey. How's life?"

"Fine," came the reply. "My boss has me working overtime."

"Uh oh. What happened?"

"Remember the incident in Washington?"

"How could I forget?" Elizabeth was one of the witnesses of the whole fiasco of the helicarriers. She was also the one who had written the news about it on the local paper. "What about it?"

"We needed to do some serious crowd control recently. Same old, same old, you know. We're hunting down HYDRA agents, so I'll be staying here for a few weeks. Is that alright with you?"

Carol had taken residence in her house for a few years now. They went to the same college together, though she went on to be a therapist while Elizabeth went on to be a pedia.

"You don't have to ask me, Cal. Go ahead. By the way, have you met Captain America yet?"

"Nope," her best friend replied with a sigh. "But there's still hope."

"Of course there is. Anything else you need? Want me to fly up there and keep you company?"

"Nah. I'll be working anyway."

"Okay. Then, I'll be here."

"Thanks, Liz. You're the best."

"I know, darling, I know," she replied, imitating Edna Mode.

The two friends shared a laugh before they ended the call. Leaving her phone to charge on the table, she went upstairs. She headed straight for her bedroom and opened the door.

There window was open and a man in a mask was aiming a gun at her. Elizabeth saw his left arm glint in the light. It was metal.

The Winter Soldier was in her room.

She locked eyes with him, staring right into his icy blue ones. Finally, she gathered her courage and spoke.

"If you're going to kill me, kill me. Don't stand there and dawdle."

Something flashed in his eyes and he lowered the gun. His position was still tense and he still seemed wary of her. He pulled down his mask and she would be lying if she said he wasn't cute.

But it was his next words that made her go cold.

"I'm not going to kill you."


	3. James Buchanan Barnes

**Chapter Two**

 **James Buchanan Barnes**

The Winter Soldier didn't know why he entered the room. Maybe it was because it was registered under a familiar name. Maybe because he heard that someone who worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. lived there. Maybe he had hoped to find out who he was. He wasn't sure.

All he knew was that one moment, he was looking around the room, and the next, he could hear someone opening the door. Instinctively, he pulled out his gun and aimed it at the person.

It was a girl. She had long black hair that was tied up into a ponytail. She had olive skin and was dressed in a casual shirt and jeans. Her eyes, which had locked onto his, were a deep black. Her face barely showed any emotion, apart from her surprise at first.

She was scanned him from head to toe before locking eyes on him again.

"If you're going to kill me, kill me. Don't stand there and dawdle."

He tried to mask his emotions but he knew that it still showed in his eyes. He lowered his gun. He couldn't shoot her, that much he knew. He may have forgotten everything, even his name, but he knew what the words on his wrist said.

Slowly, he pulled down his mask. He was still wary, of course, but if she was really his soulmate, she deserved to see his face. He saw her take in his appearance, but he couldn't tell what she thought. He wasn't exactly looking his best.

"I'm not going to kill you."

The Soldier saw her freeze the moment he said that. He was afraid he did something wrong, that she would bolt. He knew he didn't deserve a soulmate. He had did a million unforgivable things.

He saw her step forward instead. It was slow, deliberate, cautious, as if she was testing how he would react. He stayed perfectly still. She took one step, then another. Soon, she was right in front of him, within his reach.

He was afraid he might scare her away, or worse, hurt her. She looked him in the eye, and he couldn't tell what she was thinking. Her hand reached towards his, and he took a step backwards.

She had flinched the moment he moved, as if she was expecting him to hurt her. He knew had to go. He was about to move away when she spoke again.

"Wait."

That word made him stop. He followed it immediately, and he knew it wasn't because of HYDRA. He refused to meet her gaze, but she stepped towards him anyway.

She reached down for his wrist again. This time, he didn't move. She pulled away the glove and his sleeve. The words were there, plain as day. She silently moved her fingers across his wrist.

She turned her hand around, her palm facing him. He looked down and saw the very words he had said to her.

 _I'm not going to kill you._

He moved to touch it with his hand before he froze. She wouldn't want a metal arm touching her wrist. To his surprise, she moved her hand towards his, signaling that she wasn't bothered.

His fingers traced the words written there. A feeling bubbled up within him. Was it happiness? Relief? Both? He wasn't sure.

"Would you like to stay?" she asked him.

He hesitated. The longer he stayed, the higher the chance of him hurting her, whether intentionally or not.

"I'll wait downstairs if you will," she said, moving away.

He didn't know why, but his hand almost reached out for her as she did so. She left the room, leaving him alone. He took a deep breath and considered his options.

He could go. Go as far away as possible and hope that the link would be broken. It would cause them both pain, but it would be for the best.

He could try and recover his memories first before seeing her again. Maybe go to that blond guy, Steve. It would take time, but he would have a smaller chance of doing something he would regret.

Or he could stay. He could try and make it work. They could try and make it work. If he did, there would be no guarantee of her safety. He could hurt her at any minute. It was a selfish act.

But he did it anyway.

He went out of the room and went downstairs. There, he saw her sitting on the sofa. She caught his eye and the grin on her face made everything worth it. Looking around the room, he went towards her.

"So, you decided to stay," she said. The way she said it gave clues about her character. It was a bit sarcastic, but he could feel the relief in her voice.

He nodded.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

"Only when necessary," he replied.

She nodded, as if confirming something to herself, before extending her hand. He took it, almost not noticing that it was his left. She didn't seem to mind.

"Take off your shoes and I'll show you around."

He ended up staying the night. He had fully intended to leave after a while, but when she asked him if he was staying, he had said 'yes'. She gave him another smile, one of many that she had given him that day.

It was as if she wasn't fazed with who he was. Maybe she was just naïve. The room she gave him was directly next to hers. It was a bad choice, but having her near calmed him down.

"The shower's over there," she said before her eyes fell on his arm. He felt self-conscious about it, more so than ever. "There's the problem with your arm, however. Alright, get in the tub and strip down to your boxers."

"What?" He turned to see her face red.

"You heard me," she said, her tone defensive. "I'll help you wash until we figure out how you can do it yourself."

He nodded. He didn't really have to learn how to shower in HYDRA. They did that for him when he was in cyro. He went inside the bathroom and did as she had asked.

A few moments later, she went in, red-faced. Going up towards him, they started on their task. Soon, they were done and she left so that he could change into cleaner clothes. She took his old ones with her, and had panicked when she saw the weapons he had.

He went out, fully expecting her to ask him to leave. She was in the bath, and he was about to leave when she stepped outside. When she saw him inside, she looked surprised before her eyes scanned him again.

"You look nice," she commented.

He took in her pyjamas and the way they hung loosely from her body. Her hair was dripping wet and she was fidgeting. He realized he should say something to her, as well.

"Do you want me to leave?" were the first words out of his mouth.

She raised an eyebrow. "After giving you a bath, you think I would throw you out just because I found a gun and some knives?"

He stayed silent and she sighed. She went up to him and held out her hand. "Let's start over. I'm Elizabeth Ramirez. You are?"

"The Winter Soldier," he replied, not taking her hand. "Why would you trust me inside your house?"

She ignored the second sentence. "You're James Barnes. Now, shake my hand."

"Why would you trust me?" he repeated.

She looked him in the eye. "I'm your soulmate. I have to try."


	4. Soulmates

**Chapter Three**

 **Soulmates**

Elizabeth woke up to a scream. It was tortured, full of pain. It was one that came from a nightmare so horrible, you might not ever recover. It was coming from the room next to hers.

She rushed out of her bed, almost tripping over her blanket in her haste, and ran out the door. She went inside James's room to see him thrashing about in his sleep. His face was contorted in pain, his movements wild.

She rushed towards him, trying to wake him up.

A silver hand darted out and wrapped around her neck. She rose from the ground by a few inches, her feet no longer on the floor. The grip on her windpipe was tightening by the second but, to her surprise, that wasn't her priority.

She placed a hand on James's shoulder and tried to calm him down. She could sense that he was panicking, not knowing what was happening. He opened his eyes, meeting hers. He withdrew his hand and she dropped to the ground.

Rubbing her neck, she could hear him say something in a different language.

"I'm sorry, what?"

He looked at her, confused. "Ready to comply."

* * *

James woke up to see Elizabeth's face staring at him.

"Thank goodness you're awake. Um, when did we meet?" she asked him.

He furrowed his eyebrows at a weird question but he answered it anyway. "Yesterday afternoon."

"So, you're James at the moment," she muttered to herself. "That's a relief."

Dread washed through him as he realized what her words meant. "What did I do?"

She wouldn't meet his eye. He scanned her up and down and noticed bruises on her neck. Hesitantly, he reached up to touch her. She allowed him to, surprising him once again.

"What did I do?" he asked again.

"You were having a nightmare," she began. "You were screaming and thrashing about. I ran to your room to try and wake you up."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Our words changed," she said instead.

"Yeah. Mine does every now and then. Why?" She looked out the window instead. "Elizabeth, what happened?"

"You kept following whatever I said," she recounted, seemingly lost in the memory. "So I knew you weren't your normal self. I looked at your wrist and saw that the words had changed. So had mine."

He looked at his wrist and back up to her. "What… What did I say?"

"Ready to comply."

He stood up in a heartbeat, looking away from her. This was exactly what he had feared. He had gone back into Soldier mode and had hurt her. Scratch that, he almost choked her to death.

"James," she tried but he moved away.

He grabbed his weapons and his old clothes. He had to move away, that much he was certain. She wasn't safe with him near, soulmate or not. He couldn't control himself.

"James," she said again, trying to move closer.

"I have to go," he said.

"What?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"You're not safe with me around. You saw what I did to you last night. I'm dangerous."

"You're my soulmate," she said.

"That makes it worse," he shot back. "If I hurt you again, I couldn't live with myself. You're only safe away from me."

"So you'll leave me?" she asked him, angrily. "Is that your best option?"

"It's my only option," he corrected her. "What other choice do I have?"

"Stay," she said, as if it were the most obvious thing.

"I can't," he told her, frustrated. Couldn't she see that he was doing this for her? "I can't stay here."

"Why not? Why won't you try?"

"I did try, and look where that got us. I choked you half to death," he said, facing her properly.

"So, that's it? You'll just give up?" He could feel that she was angry. "I'm the one with bruises on my neck and you're giving up?"

"It's better this way," he insisted.

"No! It's not," she protested, blocking his way.

"Move."

"No."

"Move, Elizabeth."

"I won't." She held his gaze. He huffed and pushed her out of the way, ignoring her protests. He moved towards the door when he felt something going towards him. He turned to block a pillow from hitting him.

His gaze fell onto Elizabeth. She was throwing another pillow at him, which he caught with ease. He sighed as he blocked another.

"I have to go," he told her.

"Then go!" she screamed. "Leave! Just like everyone else!"

He paused and let go of the door knob. He looked back at her. There were tears in her eyes, flowing down her face. He took a step towards her but she just shook her head.

"I actually tried, you know. I actually wanted to make this work. I didn't care who you were in the past. I just wanted to be in your future," she said in a low voice, not facing him. "Just go. If I'm not reason enough to stay, leave."

"I'm doing this-" he began, but he was cut off.

"Just go."

James almost walked away when he heard her crying harder. He turned to see her hiding her face in a pillow, and a tight feeling gripped his heart. Sighing, he dropped his bag and went towards her.

She turned away from him, telling him to go. Instead, he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. She took a shaky breath and let go of the pillow before burying her face in his chest. Breathing in her scent, he ran his fingers through her hair.

"This is dangerous," he said.

"I know."

"And stupid."

"I know."

He sighed as he pulled her even closer. "I'm sorry."

He knew he shouldn't have done this, but everything in him told him that it was the right. He felt as if this was perfect, how it should be forever. He knew that their bond had already started.


	5. Domestic Life

**Chapter Four**

 **Domestic Life**

Elizabeth soon found out that James wasn't really taught the basics of living with someone else. In fact, she guessed that HYDRA didn't teach him much of anything but assassination.

"What's this?" he asked her, pointing to an open Word document she had left on her laptop.

"Oh, nothing," she said, slamming it shut. "It's just an article I'm trying to write for the paper. It's due tomorrow."

"What's it about?" He kept his eyes steady on her, as if hanging onto her every word. It was the first time a guy had looked at her that way, and she didn't know how to feel about it.

"It's a feature article," she told him. "Anyway, would you like to try grilled cheese? If you don't like the chocolate cake, I don't know you'd like anymore."

"It had too much chocolate," he stated simply.

She rolled her eyes and began making two sandwiches. When she was done, she gave him one and kept her eyes on him as he took a bite. She couldn't read his expression until he smiled ever so slightly.

"I like it," he said.

"I can make you another one," she offered, taking a bite out of hers.

"Can you teach me?" he asked hesitantly.

She grinned widely. "Sure."

Food wasn't the only thing James tried to help with. Though Elizabeth taught him more on how to feed himself using the contents of her fridge and cupboard, he wanted to learn how to help her with the housework.

The first thing they started on was dishwashing. It was a task she did manually, because she refused to rely on a machine.

"You grip the dish firmly, but don't break it," she said, demonstrating it with her left hand as she reached for a sponge with her right. "Then, you add some dishwashing liquid and water to the sponge and squeeze it, to form bubbles."

"Why form bubbles?" he asked her, confused.

She shrugged before continuing with her demonstration on washing a plate. She could feel his eyes on her the entire time, but she did her best to focus on her work. When she was done, she watched as he executed it perfectly.

"Good job," she complimented. "Now, rinse the plates one by one."

After showing him how to do it the first time, he took responsibility of washing the dishes. She still hung around him, and no matter how much she told herself it was to guide him, she knew that it was just because she liked being around him.

* * *

A few days into living with James, she realized there was a small problem.

"We're running out of groceries," she said to him as they sat down for breakfast. "I'll go buy some later. Would you like to come along?"

He froze, his spoon midair. It was a few seconds before he spoke. "Wouldn't I be recognized?"

"People know you by your arm. You could wear a jacket and a cap. I have extra ones upstairs," she suggested before it hit her that he might not be ready. "You could always just stay home. I'll be back in an hour or so."

He nodded, seeming much more relaxed. It never occurred to her that she had begun calling the place 'home'. Instead, she finished her breakfast, freshened up and went out to go buy food.

James watched as Elizabeth went out the door. He was slightly worried that something might happen to her, but he knew worrying wouldn't solve anything. He went off to the kitchen and began washing the dishes they had used.

She had this way of being patient with him and teaching him what to do in the house. He knew he had no idea what he should do, no memories at all of how to help. It must have been frustrating for her to teach him how to use simple appliances, like the microwave. But she never showed any sign of it.

She was all smiles whenever she was around him. When she was writing, he could see her furrow her eyebrows, frown and mutter to herself. Sometimes, she even banged her head on the table, though she tried to do it silently as to not startle him. He loved her even more for that.

She was everything good in the world, in his eyes. She was everything he wasn't, and he knew he didn't deserve her. He was a murderer, someone who didn't even know his own identity. He was a loose cannon.

Once James was done with the dishes, he freshened up as well. Without knowing it, he had wandered into Elizabeth's room. He saw a picture of her and a redhead. Both of them were smiling widely at the camera.

He picked it up and noted how her smile was different in the picture. There, it looked like a smile taken before a laugh. She had braces, colored violet, if he saw it correctly. She looked a few years younger, and more carefree. Her hair was up in a ponytail, but it was shorter in length.

Still, her eyes still crinkled in the corners in the same way. Her nose still scrunched up ever so slightly. Her grin was still wide and happy enough to make him forget about his past.

She was as beautiful as ever.

He put down the picture and began looking around some more. There were a lot of books in her room. Most were gathered into one bookshelf but some were beside her bed or littered across the room. He glanced at the tattered ones on the table beside her bed.

 _Pride and Prejudice_ , _Noli Me Tangere_ , _Les Miserables_ , _The Tempest_. The authors were all different, but he guessed that they were classics, or at least very old books. He picked up the first one and scanned the pages. A smile formed on his lips as he noted the name of the main character.

He suddenly heard a car pulling up the driveway. He glanced out the window and was relieved to see that it was just Elizabeth's car. He went downstairs to meet her and opened the door to see her carrying three bags of groceries. He quickly took one and set it on the counter.

"Thanks, James," she said.

He nodded and helped her put everything away before talking. "I saw a photograph in your room. It was you and a girl."

"Oh, that's Caroline. She's my best friend," she explained. "She actually lives with me, but she's away for work. She works for S.H.I.E.L.D."

He froze momentarily at her words. He could see her staring at him, trying to make out how he felt. "And did you tell her? About me?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm not telling anyone if you don't want me to."

He nodded, relieved. He wasn't sure if he could handle anyone knowing about him just yet. After a while, he spoke again. "I'm planning on trying to get some of my memories back."

Elizabeth nodded. "Have you tried the Smithsonian?"

"I have. It was more of my time as a soldier. I wanted something different, something not related to fighting."

"Well," she began, grinning. "I heard you were quite the charmer. Maybe if you cut some of that hair of yours, you just might recover that title. You might even go dancing with someone."

"Any clue as to who that someone might be? That girl across the street is kinda cute, you see. Or maybe her friend, the blonde," he teased her.

She huffed, turning her head away. "Go and ask them, if you like."

"I'd rather not."

"Really?" She glanced back at him.

He nodded, doing his best to look sincere. "Of course. The brunette living in the apartment next to theirs is way prettier."

She turned to walk away, placing the last of the groceries back to where it belonged. "Nobody's stopping you, then."

James chuckled as he watched her retreating figure. He walked towards her and pulled her closer to him. "I'm only teasing you. You know my eyes are set on you and you alone, doll."

She smiled and looked up at him. "Did you just call me doll?"

He thought about it for a moment. The word had just slipped out. "Yeah. I guess I did. Why?"

"I like it."

He grinned for the first time in weeks.


	6. Homecoming

**Chapter Five**

 **Homecoming**

Elizabeth stared at the mirror in front of her.

She was dressed in a simple attire. Her dress was just above her knees, something she didn't usually wear. Her hair was combed into a proper hairstyle that Carol would approve of. She was even wearing heels, though she knew they wouldn't go out of the room anyway.

She had bought the dress yesterday, along with some clothes for James. He had wanted to take her dancing after his hair was cut. She had looked up some old music and downloaded them just for the occasion.

She had cut his hair an hour ago.

"You can do this," she told herself. "It's only dancing. Besides, it'll help James."

"You're not getting self-conscious on me, are you, doll?" she heard James's voice ask her outside her door. He had gotten used to calling her that, and she secretly liked the way he said it.

"I'm not," she reassured him. "Just mind your feet. I don't like dancing in heels and I'd rather not step on your toes."

"You won't," he said. "You ready?"

She opened the door and took in his new look. His hair was longer than the military cut he had before, but it seemed perfect to her. He had just shaved, she could tell, and he smelled of cologne. The suit was perfect on him, and she suddenly realized why he was so popular with the ladies.

"You look handsome," she finally said.

His eyes lingered on her for a moment longer before he spoke. "I don't know how I got so darn lucky to have you, to be honest."

She couldn't help the blush that spread on her face. It made him smile before he extended his arm. "Shall we?"

Together, they went downstairs. There, she played the songs she had gotten before going back to James.

For the first few ones, he seemed deep in thought, as if trying to dig up and old memory. Finally, a song came on that made him lighten up. He took her arm and led them into position before beginning to dance.

They went slow, at first, as he tried to think of what to do next. Sometimes, he would seem surprised that his body even remembered what to do. He gradually became confident on what to do next and began to dip her every once in a while.

"You seem to know what you're doing now," she commented.

"So do you," he replied.

"I danced in school," she told him before he spun her around. "Mostly these kinds of dances. I never thought I'd use them, though."

"And I thought you couldn't get more perfect," he muttered before dipping her. "You look lovely in that dress, by the way."

"Thank you," she said, smiling up at him.

* * *

James looked down at the petite girl in his arms. He was amused by how short Elizabeth was compared to him; her head rested on his chest. He twirled her around the room, smiling at how she went with what he did. It was like second nature.

When he first dipped her, she gave him a look of surprise but allowed herself to fall. He liked that, the way she would simply trust him. Of course, he knew it was incredibly stupid, but when it came to her, he found it endearing.

Memories slowly began to come to his mind as they danced. Mostly bits and pieces, though. He remembered that he liked dancing and that he would often try to get Steve to join in. He remembered that a lot of girls had wanted to dance with him, and that he would often agree with them.

Too soon, the music Elizabeth had downloaded ran out. She made a move to go towards her laptop but James held her close to him. With him leading, they moved slowly across the floor.

He realized he was humming a song, though he didn't recognize what it was. He looked down to see Elizabeth closing her eyes as she placed her head on his chest. He involuntarily smiled at the sight. It seemed she had that gift, making him smile.

He truly liked her. A lot.

It was the first time in years he had felt anything for anyone. Secretly, it scared him. What if something went wrong? What if she didn't feel the same way? What if he pushed her too far?

"You stopped humming," said her voice, pulling him back to reality. Her hand reached up to touch his face. She locked eyes with him and gave him a small smile. Then, she began to sing.

" _The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

 _Stop me and steal my breath._

 _And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_

 _Never revealing their depth._

 _Tell me that we belong together_

 _Dress it up with the trappings of love_

 _I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_

 _Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

 _I'll be your crying shoulder_

 _I'll be love's suicide_

 _I'll be better when I'm older_

 _I'll be the greatest fan of your life._ "

James stared at her as she continued to sing. It was a beautiful sound, and he never wanted her to stop. He felt as if she had come out from his dreams and into his life.

Eventually, the pair had to get ready for bed.

Right before they went back to their rooms, Elizabeth's phone rang. He watched as she picked it up and answered it. Slowly, her face paled and she looked at him in worry.

"What do you mean you're going home early?" she asked.

He froze as the doorbell rang.

She ended the call and ran towards the window. She peeked out. Then, she looked back at him, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Carol's home," she began. "And she's with Captain America."


	7. Home With You

**Chapter Six**

 **Home With You**

James left as quickly as possible, taking all traces of what had happened with him. Elizabeth knew that it was for the best; he wasn't ready for this yet. Still, she felt a pang in her heart as she listened to Carol and Rogers talk about how they met.

The two of them had accidentally bumped into each other in the hallway. Carol was in a foul mood and Steve Rogers was in a hurry. She smiled as she listened to her best friend recount how they had said each other's words.

Carol spoke first, saying, " _Why don't you just push me into a moat, jerk?"_

Steve, apparently, had responded by saying, " _There are no moats nearby._ "

It seemed a bit silly to her, but then again, who was she to judge? Her soulmate had almost killed her, so she was in no position to do so.

"So, you're staying here for a while?" she asked them.

The two of them nodded and she noted how they seemed to be in sync. It was as if she was observing a pair from a fairytale. A princess and a prince, meant to be together.

The thought made her think about James. She hoped that, wherever he may be, he was alright. She knew that his life would never be easy, but she wanted to keep hoping despite that. Someone had to.

"Lizzie, you there?" Carol waved a hand over her eyes.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I was thinking. You know what, I'm really tired so I'll go to bed early tonight."

They bid each other goodnight and Elizabeth walked back to her room. There, she got dressed and packed up everything she thought was necessary. Mainly clothes, money and some food and water, all stuffed into two bags.

She locked the door and propped up a chair against it. Heading to her window, she saw her old favorite books on the table beside her bed. She picked up her favorite one and stuffed it into her sling bag. Then, she opened the window.

"Bye, Kitty Cat," she whispered as she climbed down the fire escape.

Gripping her jacket tightly, she wandered throughout the streets, looking for where James might have gone. They had agreed to meet up outside, but they hadn't specified where.

"You actually did it," whispered a voice in her ear.

She squeaked as she turned around to face James. Giving him a small punch that she knew had no effect, she whispered angrily, "You scared me, you jerk."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her, looking her in the eye. "I can get by alone. You have a life here, and I don't want to ruin that."

"My place in life," she told him. "Is with you. Now, let's go."

He gripped the bag he already held and took one of the bags she had brought. He glanced at her and saw her staring at him. He inhaled before nodding. "If you're so sure, then."

Elizabeth knew that life with James would never be easy, but she knew she had to try. If he wanted her around, she would stick around. It scared her, to her core, but she felt different around him. She knew she would always be there for him if he needed her.

* * *

Panic.

That's what Caroline felt when she finally burst into Elizabeth's room. She was gone, along with some of her belongings. The window was closed, but it wasn't locked like always.

"Someone took her away," she told Steve.

"Why? Why her?" he asked, still looking around.

"I don't know," she confessed.

"Maybe it was her boyfriend," he said, holding up a shirt that could fit him. "Who did she associate with?"

"She has no boyfriend, and she would tell me if she met her soulmate," stated Carol, trying to think before an idea hit her. "She published an article on HYDRA a few years back, and she was a witness to the incident in Chicago. You don't think…?"

"HYDRA doesn't like loose ends," he said.

She felt all the blood drain from her face. Her grip loosened and she felt her knees go weak. If something were to happen to her… No, she couldn't afford to think that way.

She looked around again before she realized something painfully obvious, "There's no sign of her putting up a fight. She did this willingly. Why? Why wouldn't she tell me?"

Neither of them had an answer.


	8. Roadtrip

**Chapter Seven**

 **Roadtrip**

James glanced at Elizabeth's sleeping figure. They had gotten a car and kept driving, stopping only at a motel. When they had checked in, the clerk saw the two of them and whistled at Elizabeth.

"What a whore you got there, pal," he had said. "Has she got any friends?"

It had taken every restraint he had left not to tear him to pieces. He couldn't afford to lose control and beat him to death. Elizabeth's warm hand clutching his gave him some peace of mind.

He took a deep breath and carried on, placing their bags in the room. She had showered first, and he followed suit. When he got out, she was sitting on the bed, staring out the window.

"Hey," he said softly, as to not scare her. For some reason, though, he had a feeling that she knew when he stepped out.

"Hey," she replied, and though he couldn't see her face, he guessed she was smiling.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her, sitting beside her.

She placed her head on him, as if it were natural. "Nothing much, really. I'm mostly thinking about my family. It's really big, and extremely complicated."

He nodded, not knowing what to say. She lay down on the pillow and he lay beside her, careful to put some distance between the two of them. She fell asleep first, and he matched her breathing, soon falling asleep himself.

James wasn't sure when they changed positions while sleeping, but he woke up snuggling Elizabeth. He was holding her to his chest, and he never wanted to let go. It was stupid, of course, since they had to leave.

He tried to get out of bed without waking her, but she did. She sat up and looked around, looking confused before her eyes fell on him. She smiled.

"Good morning," she greeted, her voice still groggy and full of sleep.

He nodded in acknowledgement and they both got ready to go. When they checked out, the clerk eyed her up and down again.

"Eyes off of her if you want them in your head," he told him in a low voice.

The guy nodded and looked everywhere except Elizabeth as they exited the place. They got back to the car and got on the move again.

"Where are we going?" asked Elizabeth.

"Wherever you want," he replied honestly.

She gave him another of her sweet smiles and the worry in his heart lessened. She was here, and that was all that mattered.

They stopped again for lunch, in a diner in nowhere. She had ordered two sandwiches, one for each of them, all while glaring at the waitress.

"Jealous?" he asked as the waitress walked away.

"She was ogling at you like you were eye candy," she attempted to defend herself. "You're not eye candy."

"I'm not?" he asked her innocently, smiling ever so slightly.

"Not hers, anyway," she clarified with certainty.

He chuckled. Whenever Elizabeth was jealous, her temper decreased by half. It was amusing, especially since she was often all smiles.

"A penny for your thoughts?" she said, her voice dragging him back to reality.

"I was just thinking," he replied vaguely.

Her exasperated face showed that his response was no help at all.

"I was thinking about you, doll."

"Ah! Couldn't go five minutes without thinking of me, can you?"

"Honestly?" He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I probably couldn't go five seconds without you."

Her face colored at his words, and she didn't even notice that their food had arrived. James found it amusing; she didn't.

"Oh, shut up and eat," she told him, muttering to herself.

They were on the road again sooner than Elizabeth would have liked. She was admiring the landscape, all while chatting about her childhood.

"So, you were even louder when you were younger?" he clarified.

"I think everybody was."

"I don't think I was, but I'm not exactly sure. Wait. How loud are we talking about here?"

"Well, my mom joked that I was like a wind-up toy, and the only time I would shut up was when I was asleep. It wasn't even gradual; I just fell asleep out of nowhere."

He chuckled, wondering how lucky he had been to have her.


End file.
